Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices for the human stomach and other passages and more particularly an artificial sphincter and a suspended balloon.
Description of the Problem
A sphincter is a anatomical structure that typically partially or totally closes off a passage in the human body but opens to allow passages of substances. In particular, there is a sphincter where the esophagus enters the stomach, a sphincter where the lower end of the stomach enters the small intestine, a sphincter to the lower end of the colon (anus) and a sphincter below the urinary bladder.
Medical conditions can cause any of these sphincters to partially or totally fail. When the sphincter between the esophagus and stomach fails, highly acid liquid and material can reflux back up into the esophagus causing pain and possible damage to the esophagus. When the pyloric sphincter between the stomach and the small intestine fails, food material enters the small intestine before it is in the proper state of digestion. When the anus fails or partially fails, the patient needs to use bags and other means to control unwanted excretion, and failure or weakness of the urinary sphincter causes incontinence.
It would be advantageous to have an artificial sphincter that could be implanted in the proper location by a general surgeon using transabdominal surgery or gastroscopy assisted by conventional gastroscopy or surgery.
Obesity is a persistent problem in the U.S. and other developed countries. In some cases, it can be controlled by dieting; however, in other cases more invasive medical procedures are needed.
For cases where obesity is caused mainly by overeating, It would be advantageous to have a medical device that could be implanted in the human stomach that would take up space and cause the patient to feel full and stop eating sooner.